


The War of Magic

by RaiinFaiiry



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Magic, Torment, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiinFaiiry/pseuds/RaiinFaiiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where magic is everywhere there will be those that want to control all, one such as Emperor Pitch. He has succeeded in taking over the largest Kingdom in the magic world and now controls all. With his shadow magic he has deemed all magic users to bow to him and become his slaves, disobeying is punishable by death. North, Sanderson, and Toothiana a long with young Bunnymund have gone into hiding, with them, the last known child of the Frost royal line, Jack. Together they must train him to use his magic and keep him hidden from the dark emperor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Jack you need to run! Get out of here!” Tooth whispered as she frantically pushed the male away from the cage like prison she was held in. Her voice was filled with terror as she spoke. “Please Jack, you need to run, if they find you they will lock you up, or worse…kill you. Please, just go!” Her small, frail arms once again tried to push the young male back.

“But…Tooth….I…I can’t just leave you here!” Jack looked up at the women who was like a mother to him, what was he going to…he couldn’t just leave her here. Tears welled up in his icy blue eyes as he tried once more to summon his magic to freeze the lock, but no luck, he couldn’t bring himself to focus enough.

Footsteps were heard echoing down the long hallway before Jack turned in fright and watched a shadow started to get bigger, and bigger. “Jack listen to me.” The small boy turned around to face Tooth who was now kneeling on the ground, tears overflowing from her bright purple eyes as she looked at the boy. “Run, please Jack. You need to get out of here. Go to North, he will protect you. Please Jack.”

The pleading in her voice finally made Jack step back from the cage. “ I will come back for you Tooth…I Promise.” Jack’s voice was filled with terror as he spoke, he meant the promise he just made, but for an eight year old, this was just too much.

“I know Jack, I have faith in you. Now go!” Jack felt tears start streaming down his face as he nodded and ran towards the air vent that he had come in from. Jack was just able to close the vent when the owner of the footsteps appeared.

Jack wanted to run, he wanted to leave, to come back another day. But the fear in his legs wasn't letting him move, he just sat there, watching the scene unfold in front of him, with nothing he could do to stop it.

 **“Oh, tears from the little humming bird? Tell me Tooth, what ails you?”** The mysterious voice was deep, and full of authority, Jack couldn't make out his face, only that he was very tall and wore all black.

“I know you don’t care Pitch.  And you should know I won’t tell you anything.” Tooth’s voice shook a little as she spoke. 

**“Oh come now Tooth, you would think by now you would know you have no choice.”** Jack watched as this man, Pitch, his face seemed to turn into that of a maniac. **“Tell me where the child is!”** His voice boomed as he yelled into the cage, never changing his posture, and standing as straight and stiff as a statue.

“I will never tell you! And you will never find him!”  The sound of Pitch’s laughter was enough to jolt Jack out of his fear, the child didn’t want to see anymore. He slowly turned and started crawling away, holding back his sobs and cries as he crawled away. 

It was dark outside, the full moon high in the night sky when Jack crawled out of the air vent. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to stand up, but when he did his knees buckled and he fell back to the ground. His small body coiled in on its self as tremors shake his body. The cries he tried so hard to hide overcame his voice as he fell into his own sadness. 


	2. On the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack gets awoken by his friends for his Birthday, but his 'gift' isn't really what he wants.
> 
>  
> 
> This is un betaed so if there are any mistakes please tell me so that I can fix them. I tried to catch them as I wrote this.

The darkness clung to the small boys mind as he lay on what felt like a warm pillow, his eyes not wanting to open them yet. Noises…some sort of noises has caused the young boy to stir from his rest; but what was going on around him? He didn’t want to know, the young boy didn’t want to awake from his sleep, he wanted to keep dreaming; to keep the small amount of memories in his mind there. But the noises wouldn’t stop, he stirred slightly on his bed without opening his eyes.

“Shhh. You will wake him.” The voice had a Russian accent, North? Why was he in the boys room?

“But he should wake up soon. We don’t want to waste the day.” A female voice this time, was that tooth?

“Well I’m tired of waiting for the little rascal to wake up.” This voice also had an accent, it was more round and broad. The small boy sensed a figure looming over him before a warm hand started to run fingers through his hair. “Wake up you little tyke.”

The small boy in question groans as he finally starts to open his eyes, when he does the sight in front of him makes him want to go back to sleep. North was standing there with a cake in his hands and candles covering it, Tooth was just beside him, a huge grin covering her face; Sandy was off to the side, floating in midair like normal. And Bunny was sitting on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through the boys pale, white hair.

“Happy Birthday Jack.” Bunny was the first one to speak, he was only a couple of years old then Jack, “Happy birthday Jack!” North and Tooth yelled at the same time, shocking Sandy out of his thoughts before he raised his hands in joy; Sandy never speaks.

“Mmmm.” Jack slowly sat up, yawning as he did before he rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes. His slender body leaned forward and he laid his head on Bunny’s shoulder. “Aster.” He groaned, “I don’t want to be awake yet.” He felt the others body vibrate as he laughed.

“Come on you, they made you a cake.” Aster reached over with both hits hands and raised Jack’s face, forcing Jack to look him in the eyes. Aster’s face was serious, his skin as tan as ever with the markings from his magic visible. The older male’s long, dark blueish hair was pulled back on his head, and his stormy grey eyes were wide awake. “Come on you little brat. Just cause it’s your birthday doesn’t mean I won’t kick you out of this bed.” He said this with a smile as he released the younger male. Jack stretched before he stood up and walked over to the cake in North’s hands. With a deep breath he blew out all the candles on the cake.

“Happy eighth birthday Jack!” Tooth said excitedly as she jumped forward and gave him a huge hug, her short multi colored hair blocking his view. There were strands of yellow, pink, purple and green, she said it was because of magic, same with her eyes, they were bright pink. When tooth pulled back she cupped Jack face with her hand, her skin was slightly pale, “You are growing up so fast Jack.” She spoke with a smile in her voice before Sandy came over, blocking North from getting to him. Sandy was as he normally was, a tall, lanky fellow who wore robes instead of actual clothes. His hair was as golden as the sand that flows with his magic same with his eyes. Sandy barely ever touched the ground, even when he bent down to give Jack a hug, his feet remained off the ground.

“Alright, alright. It’s my turn!” North’s voice boomed as he as he set the cake down on the nearby nightstand before scooping young Jack into a massive hug. “Happy Birthday Jack.” This time North says it in a fatherly tone. His muscular arms holding Jack up off the ground, though his long white beard wasn’t comforted to Jack either seeing as it basically devoured his face.

“ca u pu e duh.” Jack tried to speak past the beard the was invading his personally space. “What was that?” North looked down at the small boy in his arms.

“North! Put him done! You are going to smother him to death.” Tooth’s voice saved Jack as he felt the arms loosen and he was set down. Jack quickly bolted away and hid behind Bunny from the two older males.

“Oie, why are you hiding behind me?” Jack looked up at his friend, “You are the only one that won’t smother me.” Jack simply stated before pointing at the two adults who were currently in a small argument. When Tooth scolded North it was like a small cat scolding a Yeti.

After a scolding by the wonderful Tooth everyone finally left Jacks’ room so he could change out of his night clothes. When the door to his room closed Jack fell back onto his bed, starting up at the ceiling Jack’s mind began to wonder. Today is his birthday, he was now eight, the age where your magic begins to appear. But Jack was different, his magic has shown since was four, but he never said anything, after all magic was forbidden. North and everyone, they were outlaws, living in fear, always on the run from Emperor Pitch and his mage hunters. Jack sighed as he raised his right hand above his head, slowly bringing his fingers to point to the ceiling, when they did he released a small spark of frost lighting, covering the ceiling in s small sheen of frost.

Jack’s arm fell back onto the bed as he watched the frost dissipate. Jack loves his magic, his control over ice and frost, and also the wind, something so free and cheerful; it was his control when he wanted. But his control was limited, he needed to train more or his magic would overtake him, but with the Emperor Jack didn’t know if he would ever be able to control his magic. With another sigh and a longing look at the last of the frost Jack sat up and got off his bed to change his clothes. The outfit he picked was a simple one, a loose pair of black trousers and a loose blue tunic. Jack stretched out one more time before he finally left his room to join the others. When the young boy entered the small living room of the cabin they were currently living in, Jack wasn’t surprised to see Bunny the one in the kitchen cooking while North and Tooth scurry around the small house gathering the small amount of items they have. So they would be leaving today? Wait…

“Why are you only packing up Tooth’s things?” Jack noticed this as he watched them pack thins away. Bunny stopped moving in the kitchen and glanced over to Jack before North spoke.

“Jack…Today and you Tooth will be leaving first. We need to separate for a time, to lead the hunters away from you.” Jack looked up at Tooth, but that means Tooth and North would be separated…and Jack would be separated form Bunny, his best friend. Jack felt his hands curl into fists, he didn’t want to be separated from everyone, but he knew it was necessary.

“When do we leave…?” Jack was almost afraid of the answer that was to come. It was Bunny that spoke from the Kitchen.

“After you finish eating Jack.” Jack looked over at Bunny with a sad face, but he wasn’t looking back, he was too busy cooking everyone’s meal. Jack eyes were casted downwards as he turned around and walked back towards his room, if he was leaving almost as soon as they were done eating he needed to pack the small out of things that were his. The young boy only owned a few pairs of clothes, as well as some momentous that was given to him to honour his parents. Jack picked up the small snowflake statue that is a reminder of his mother before grabbing the brown cloak and swinging it over his shoulders and trying it in the front, it once belonging to his father, so it was a little big on young Jack.

When Jack was ready he finally walked back out of his room to living room, everyone else had already started to eat. Jack said nothing as he walked over and sat next to Bunny, taking the plate that was being offered to him. “Where are we going?” Jack asked out loud before he began eating his food. “Close to the capital.” Was North’s reply, at this Jack dropped his fork, “What…why?” Jack looked at North with disbelief, why do close to the capital? What was North thinking?

“It’s because we need to lose the Hunters Jack, and what better way than to hide in plain sight. Don’t worry; we will only be there a few days before we move on to meet up with everyone.” Tooth spoke as she stood up, taking hers and North’s dishes to the kitchen. Jack pushed the food around on his plate, only eating it when he got a glare from Bunny. As soon as Jack finished eating his food and set his plate in the kitchen he walked over and picked up his bag, sliding it under his cloak and over shoulders. He was ready. Jack turned to Tooth only to have Bunny stop him and pull him into a hug.

“Stay safe you ankle bitter.” Jack stood still for a second before wrapping his arms around Bunny’s waist. “I’ll be fine Bunny, I promise.” Jack hugged the older boy tighter; he didn’t know what was going to happen. Bunny released Jack who then received a hug from Sandy, who handed him a jar of his magic sand, Jack quickly put it in his bag for safe keeping.

The pale boy was then once again swept off his feet as North hugged him, “Stay safe Frost. Tooth will protect you.” Jack nodded and hugged his guardian back before North set him down. Tooth held her hand out to Jack, who took it willingly before they walked out of the cabin into the woods. Tooth was crying, leaving her husband behind was hard, we didn’t know what was going to happen in the capital.

“Don’t worry Tooth, we will be fine.” Jack tried to have enough spirit in his voice for the both of them. “I know Jack.” Was all she said before she started walking and Jack went to hug her.

“Hold on.” Jack closed his eyes as he buried his face in her chest and tightly wrapped his arms around his waist. This was part of Tooth’s magic, magic teleportation. This would zap most of her energy, but it would bring them closer to the capital, far enough away where they can’t sense them, but close enough that they can enter the capital but the days end.

This was it.


	3. The Big City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Tooth arrive in the Capital; while the trio of men leave on their journey. 
> 
> Nothing really major happens here, just getting character closer to where they need to be.

Jack arm’s quickly supported Tooth before she crumbled to the ground after successfully transporting them near the city. They stood like that, Tooth bent over the small boy, for a while as she slowly regained her breath, enough for them to walk to the city. It was half a days’ walk, but any closer and the magic sensors would have gone off; speaking of.  “Here Jack.” Tooth spoke as she pulled two bracelets out of her bag, putting one on her wrist, the other she handed to Jack. Even though they thought his magic hadn’t appeared yet, it was better to be safe than sorry.

These bracelets hid their magic; North created them. That was his magic, always creating small, helpful things. North said he used to make toys for the royal family all the time, even with his seat on the council, his top priority was making toys for children. His toy shop was one of the first buildings Pitch burned to the ground when he took over the capital.

It was quiet as they walked through the forest, and cold. Jack could feel the cold in the air as they walked, his magic seemed to be singing from within him; it wanted out, it wanted to play. But Jack couldn’t play, he had to keep his magic hidden, practicing only in secret where no one would know about his gift.

The wind playfully played with Jack hair and cloak as they walked,, it wanted Jack to fly with it, to be free. The small boy tried to ignore it, even push it away with his mind, urging the wind to leave me alone, not wanting to alert Tooth. But she still caught on to something.

“The wind seems to really like you Jack.” She spoke through chattering teeth. Jack just nodded.

“It won’t leave me alone.” But he knew exactly why, they wind was part of his magic. Jack looked up over at Tooth when he heard her laugh.

“Just like your Father then, Jack. The wind is a part of you, just like it was a part of him.” His father…Jack didn’t remember his father, or his mother. Pitch killed them when he was only three years old. Jack would have been dead now too if they hadn’t sent him off with North and the others at the time.

“I wish I had the chance to meet him, as well as mother.” The longing in his voice ever present as he spoke. North and Tooth have mentioned many times how Jack was the spitting image of his mother. All Jack knew about her was that she was an ice mage, and his father a wind mage.

Jack felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at Tooth with a smile. “Don’t worry, I’m okay.” He didn’t want Tooth to worry about him, and in truth he was okay. North and Tooth were his parents now, they were the ones that raised him. He was going to be fine. “We should focus on getting there before we freeze.”

Tooth laughed at Jack’s statement. “Good call.” She said as they trudged on through the cold, she pulled her jack tighter around her shoulders.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Start packing. We leave tonight.” North’s voice boomed as he talk, but it also sounded sad.

Bunny looked over at the older male, he still wasn’t happy about sending Tooth and Jack out on their own. Jack is his best friend, like a younger brother; and his magic hasn’t even begun to show itself yet; how could North just send him out there? But right now wasn’t the time to be mad or angry. They had an important job to do; they had to lead the mage hunters in a wild goose chase.  

Bunny had finished cleaning the kitchen, making sure everything was clean, nothing was left that the mage hunters could use against them. The young male then proceeded to talk back towards his room, passing Sandy who was sleep floating again, his body just floating around as he slept. Aster rolled his eyes before he entered the room he shared with the golden mage to gather his small amount of items.

Aster quickly shoved his clothes into his small bag before placing his boomerangs into their sheaths on his back. His long, dark blue jacket was the last thing he put on before he grabbed his bad, slipping it over his head to hand on his side. He had nothing to remember his past like Jack did for his; Bunny never knew his parents, they had abounded him, but Tooth and North took him in, they were his parents now.

“Sandy wake up!” North’s deep voice shocked Bunny out of his thoughts, he quickly turned and exited the room. The golden mage was staring at North when Bunny reentered the room. “All packed?” Bunny just nodded.

The three males quickly left the house, making sure nothing was out of place when they finally closed the door.

“Tooth used her magic to transport them to the city, so it will be safe for us to head north before doubling back to the east where we will meet them in three days.” Bunny looked at North as he spoke; lead the hunters in the exact opposite direction of where their target is. They have been doing this for years, but this was the closest the hunters have ever gotten to them.

“Let’s stop standing around then.” Bunny said as he felt his body shiver from the cold.

Sandy nodded and quickly created a cloud of golden sand for the Trio to sit on as they traveled. If they were walking this would take them over a week.

Bunny watched as the ground flew by beneath them, his thoughts floating back to worrying about Tooth and Jack.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tooth I think I see the gate.” They had been walking all day, and the sun was starting to fall which meant it was getting colder.

Tooth looked up at what Jack was seeing. “Yup, that’s it.” Her heart best sped up as they approached the gate. “Hood up Jack.” Without a response Jack quickly pulled the hood his cloak up, his white hair would give him away. But even when they tried to dye it a different color it never worked; he would wake up the next day with white hair.

Jack was scared, this was his first time in the capital since he was taken away as a baby; instinctively Jack reached out to Tooth’s hand and gripped it, Tooth returning this gesture. They were to sell that they were mother and son, here in the capital to see family.

“Halt! We need to check your bags.”

Tooth and Jack instantly stopped walking as two guards approached the. Jack hid his face Tooth’s side as he nervously held his bag out, Tooth’s arm was around him protectively.

“What’s wrong with him?” Tooth looked at the guard who spoke.

“He is shy, and also sick. The cold did not do him well on our journey here.” Tooth spoke as if she had done this before, though her arm tightened around him.

One of the guards grumbled as he handed Jack his bag back, who silently took it and placed it on his shoulder.

“Don’t let his cold spread” Tooth nodded.

“I will take him to see a doctor immediately.” The guards stood aside as Tooth lead Jack inside the capital. He couldn’t help but let his eyes wonder as they walked; this was a whole new place to the young boy.

Tooth lead them deeper into the city till they arrived at, to Jack, looked like a small Inn, and he was right. Once inside Jack felt’s Tooth release a pent up breath, was she that tense this entire time?

“Come on Jack.” She lead him over the counter, asked a for a room and some food to be brought upstairs, she handed over some money before leading Jack up the stairs. As they walked, Jack felt eyes on them, he quickly glanced around and saw a man following their movements, Jack didn’t like that. Once they were in their room, the door locked did Jack speak up.

“Someone was watching us.” He said to Tooth as he took the hood of his cloak off.

“I know, I saw it to. I am not too worried though. This is a safe place for mages to spend the night.” Jack didn’t press Tooth for more information on that, it was probably a taboo topic. Jack watched as Tooth stretched and yawned, she must be exhausted. Just as Jack was about to say something, a knock was at the door.

Tooth shoot Jack a look and he quickly pulled the hood back over his head as Tooth answered the door. It was just the maid bringing the food she paid for.

“Come on, let’s eat before he go to bed.” Jack nodded at Tooth’s words. He was feeling hungry after their journey here.

The food was a warm stew for the cold season, some bread and to drink water. An easy meal to eat and finish quickly; once they were done eating Tooth set the dirty dishes outside the door before locking it.

She yawned once again as she walked over to one of the beds in the small room. “Time for some sleep Jack.”

The small body nodded, setting his bag down directly beside his bed before he curled up on it, underneath his cloak. “What do we do tomorrow Tooth?”

She smiled. “Tomorrow we look for a friend of mine. He is going to help us out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo~ Another chapter out~ I'm going to try to update every week..It just depends cause I have a con in three weeks and I busy preparing for. xD


	4. Bad Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tooth gets captured and Jack is now on the run.

_BOOM_

The loud noises and shaking of the jolted Jake awake, his eyes quickly scanning to room to see Tooth already on her feet.

“Get up Jack, hurry, we need to run.” Tooth moved in a frightening fast pace as she hurriedly slipped her shoes on. Jack just nodded, swinging his legs out of the bed and grabbed his boots, quickly lacing them up.

Jack had just put his bag on over his shoulder when he heard pounding at the door.

“OPEN UP!” The voice boomed through the door, Jack looked at Tooth with fear in his eyes, only to see her silently swearing.

Tooth quickly walked over to Jack, quickly grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the closet. She threw up the door and reached up, pulling a part of the ceiling down.

“Jack listen to me, those are Mage Hunters,” The pound on the door got louder. “They won’t found you up here; this Inn was designed to hide mages. I need you to hide for me, okay?”

Jack nodded quickly, he followed Tooth’s instructions and when he was safe in the small space,  Tooth started to put the ceiling piece back, “What about you Tooth?” His small voice shook as he spoke.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. What is important is they never find you.” With that, Tooth put the ceiling piece back into place and went to open the door.

“What took you so long to open the door?!” the mysterious voice yelled as Tooth was pushed back into the room, into the small view that Jack could see.

“I had to put clothes on.” Tooth’s small body shook slightly as she crossed her arms and looked at the intruder in their room.

“And where is the small boy that was here with you?” The guard slowly walked around the room, flipping the beds, making it a disaster.

“I am by myself; there is no one else with me.” Tooth refused to look in the direction of the closet, lest give away where Jack was.

 “You lie!” The guard drew his blade, pointing it at Tooth. “There was someone in the bar last night who said you had a small boy with you. I need to know where the boy is.”

“And I am saying there is no one else here!” The anger in Tooth’s voice was apparent, she was really trying to sell this.

“Sir!” A second unknown voice was heard, but Jack watched the guard lower his sword.

“Oh really know?” The first voice sounded happy. “So, it seems instead of a small child to arrest, we will be arresting you, Lady Toothiana of the old royal court.”

Jack watched as Tooth’s entire body went rigid, what did the guard mean from the old royal court?  Before he could think anymore out the thought, Jack watched as the guard overtook Tooth and clasped her wrists together.

“By order of Emperor Pitch, you, Lady Toothiana are under arrest for being a mage and helping a member of the royal family escape.” Jack watched as the guard led Tooth out of the room.

What did he mean help a member of the royal family escape? Jack thought everyone of the royal family was dead, that is what he was told. What was going on? Where were they taking her? Many questions ran through the small boys mind as he hid. What was he going to do? He didn’t know where to go now?

He had to rescue Tooth.

 ----------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on Bunny, we need to move on.”

Aster looked up to North’s voice, they had stopped for the night and set up some traps for mage hunters. But with the sun rising it was time for them to leave. Aster nodded in North’s direction before he turned back to what he was doing. The small tree in front of him was dying, and he didn’t like that much as all.

The small nature mage held his hand out over the tree, his hand started to glow a little as his magic started to work. The tree that was once withering started to bend back into its proper shape and gaining its colour back.

Once he was done, Aster turned and finally joined North and Sandy on the golden mages cloud of sand.

“Time to move on.”

Only two more days till they were to meet up with Tooth and Jack.

 ----------------------------------------------------------

Jack felt warm tears slid down his cheeks when he deemed it safe to come out of the small hiding place Tooth put him in. What was he going to do? Jack didn’t know where to go, or even what to do. As soon as Jack’s tiny feet hit the ground he crumbled and just laid there, he had no idea what to do. Without thinking Jack wrapped himself in his cloak, looking for the warmth is offered him, but right now that warmth was not there. He wanted to cry even more now, to cry so hard his body shook, but he couldn’t he had to do something.

Jack took a few deep breaths before finally forcing himself to stand up. On his shaky legs Jack walked over to Tooth’s belonging that the guard had left behind, he quickly grabbed what he could and stuffed it in his bag. Before leaving the room Jack pulled his hood over his head, completely blocking out the colour of his hair. Tooth had told him to do this, but he didn’t understand why, and he didn’t want to know why.

Jack took a few deep breathes before walking out of their small room, he didn’t want to walk out the front door for fear of there being more guards, North and Tooth taught him that if anything were to happen, take the lest expectant route. The young boy turned and walked towards the window on the far wall, when he looked out, he was happy to see a small ledge that he could walk on to a nearby tree.

The pale boy smiled, he knew how to climb trees, Bunny taught him. Jack crawled onto the window and slowly stepped out onto the small ledge, being careful where he placed his feet. He took a deep breath as he took his first step from the window.

“Halt!”

Jack looked up back through the window, a guard spotted him! Without further thinking Jack took off running down the ledge, without pausing he jumped into the tree, quickly climbing down. By the time he hit the ground he heard shouting from inside the Inn; they were going to come after him.

Jack looked around his surroundings, he had no idea where he was, or where to go. But that didn’t matter; right now he had to run, to get away. Without thinking Jack’s feet began to move on their own, leading him away from the Inn into unknown territory.

“Which….way?” Jack’s voice was broken apart by his deep breaths as he ran, he could still hear the sound of footsteps behind him, they sounded heavy , like men in armor; it had to be the guards. Jack looked around at the options of alley ways to take, he didn’t know which one to take. The small boy felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as he tried to decided where to go. Until..

“Kid! This way!”

Jack looked up at the new voice, it was a tall, skinny man, beaconing for him to come inside a small building. Jack just started at him, scared; was he to trust this stranger? His feet propelled him forward when he heard the guards shoot.  He quickly ducked under the man’s arm before he closed the door, and looked down at Jack. Even after all the running he still had his hood up; so when Jack looked up at the  male, all he saw was the boys piercing blue eyes.

“You okay kid?”

Jack just nodded his head, not looking away from the stranger who just saved him. Who was he though? Was he going to turn him into the guards? No, if he was going to do that, he would have left Jack outside.

“Okay, well, why don’t you come this way and sit down for a while, let things settle down out there.”

Again, Jack just nodded his head and followed the strange man, not taking his eyes off him. When the stranger showed Jack a place to sit on a chair, the small boy quickly took it, he was exhausted from all the running around this strange city.

“I’m Vincent. I know Tooth, just like I know you Jack.”

Jack quickly froze in the chair and turned to look at the man, who said his name was Vincent.

“You..know…Tooth..? Were you the guy we were supposed to meet today?” Jack spoke in a low voice as he eyed the male in front of him.

“Yes, I was to help you guys back out of the city. But Tooth never showed up, and then I saw them taking her away. I heard from guards running by that they found the boy that accompanied her so I waited to see if you would run by. And by luck, you did. I’m glad you are okay Jack. Now I need to get you out of the City.”

Jack watched as Vincent went around closing all the windows to his house, letting no one see inside.

“But I can’t just leave Tooth!” Jack jumped out of the chair, staring up at Vincent. When he did, the hood of his cloak finally fell of his head. As it did Vincent stared at Jack before sighing and going to kneel before the boy.

“Jack listen,” Vincent reached forward and grabbed the boys hood, pulling it back over his head, “Tooth told me that if anything was to happen to her, I would get you out of the city and tell you how to meet up with North. And that is was I am going to do.”

Jack stared at the man, “How do you know them…?” He was scared, just who was this man.

“I’m North’s brother.” Jack just looked at him in shock, North has a brother...but he never mentioned.  “Now come on, we need to get you out of the city.” Without knowing why Jack trusted this man, a strange man he had just met, because he said he was North’s brother.

Jack nodded and followed Vincent out the back door that he came inside from, Jack was to leave Tooth behind, that though didn’t sit right with him.

 

Vincent quickly led Jack through the twists and turns of the capital, staying to the back roads as they quickly walked. Jack didn’t have time to take anything in as they approached what looked like a small gate, but no guards were there. Vincent quickly led the small boy outside, sticking close to the call.

“Okay, listen Jack, you need to head East, do you know which way that is?” Jack nodded, “Good, just keep going East, follow the river once you meet up with it. In about a day or two days walk you will stumble upon a village, North and everyone will be waiting there for you. Tell them what happened with Tooth okay?”

Jack nodded again before Vincent reached forward and ruffled Jack’s hair through the hood.

“Good luck Jack, and Stick close to the shadows as you walk around the city.”

Vincent gave the small boy a final smile before slipping back inside the city.

Jack was alone. Completely Alone.

The small boy took a few deep breaths the stop the tears the threatened to fall from his eyes. He had to be strong, he had to move forward. He quickly looked around, where was he? Where was he to go?

The small boy started to freak out, his breathing coming in shallow breathes.

Until the wind gathered around him, calming him down. Jack closed his eyes and let the wind flow around him, when he felt himself calm enough he opened his eyes. The wind would guide him. Jack nodded and started his journey along the wall, the wind guiding him in the direction he was seeking. As he walked, he noticed he was going uphill, he didn’t know the city was built into a hill. But then this massive wall surrounding the city didn’t help much either.

When Jack passed a small opening in the wall, he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Tooth being lead into what looked like the basement of a giant building. He only guessed it was the palace. Without thinking, Jack pulled his cloak and bag off, wrapping his cloak around his bag and stashing it under a bush next to the opening, it would be invisible to anyone who didn’t know it was there.

The wind protested against his choice, trying to get him to leave, but Jack wouldn’t listen. He wanted to save Tooth.

The boy was small enough to slip through the bars of the small gate, directly in front of him was what looked like an air vent. Jack quickly summoned up the courage to open the vent and crawl inside, closing it behind him. He then started to crawl. Leaving small frost patters on the walls as he did, to not lose his way.

 

After what seemed like hours, Jack finally looked out an air vent cover and saw Tooth sitting behind bars. When he made sure no one else was in the room, Jack opened the vent and crawled out.

“Jack! What are you doing here?” The surprise was present in Tooth’s voice as she stood up and looked at Jack, she couldn’t believe he was here.

“I’m here to rescue you!” Jack said with a smile on his face as he approached the bars.

“Jack, no, you can’t be here. If Pitch finds you…” Fear, Jack head fear in Tooth’s voice as she spoke.

“Why would it be bad if he found me?” Jack was more confused now, why was it so important he stay hidden.

“Jack…I can’t tell you. At least not here. Go and meet up with North, tell him I told him to tell you everything. Now please, you need to get out of here.”

Jack looked at Tooth with sadness in his eyes, he didn’t want to leave her. He was about to speak when the sound of a door opening was heard.

“Jack you need to run! Get out of here!” Tooth whispered as she frantically pushed the male away from the cage like prison she was held in. Her voice was filled with terror as she spoke.

“Please Jack, you need to run, if they find you they will lock you up, or worse…kill you. Please, just go!” Her small, frail arms once again tried to push the young male back.

“But…Tooth….I…I can’t just leave you here!” Jack looked up at the women who was like a mother to him, what was he going to…he couldn’t just leave her here.

Tears welled up in his icy blue eyes as he tried once more to summon his magic to freeze the lock, but no luck, he couldn’t bring himself to focus enough.

Footsteps were heard echoing down the long hallway before Jack turned in fright and watched a shadow started to get bigger, and bigger.

 “Jack listen to me.” The small boy turned around to face Tooth who was now kneeling on the ground, tears overflowing from her bright purple eyes as she looked at the boy.

 “Run, please Jack. You need to get out of here. Go to North, he will protect you. Please Jack.”  The pleading in her voice finally made Jack step back from the cage.

 “ I will come back for you Tooth…I Promise.” Jack’s voice was filled with terror as he spoke, he meant the promise he just made, but for an eight year old, this was just too much.

“I know Jack, I have faith in you. Now go!” Jack felt tears start streaming down his face as he nodded and ran towards the air vent that he had come in from. Jack was just able to close the vent when the owner of the footsteps appeared.

Jack wanted to run, he wanted to leave, to come back another day. But the fear in his legs wasn’t letting him move, he just sat there, watching the scene unfold in front of him, with nothing he could do to stop it.

“Oh, tears from the little humming bird? Tell me Tooth, what ails you?” The mysterious voice was deep, and full of authority, Jack couldn’t make out his face, only that he was very tall and wore all black.

“I know you don’t care Pitch.  And you should know I won’t tell you anything.” Tooth’s voice shook a little as she spoke.

“Oh come now Tooth, you would think by now you would know you have no choice.” Jack watched as this man, Pitch, his face seemed to turn into that of a maniac

. “Tell me where the child is!” His voice boomed as he yelled into the cage, never changing his posture, and standing as straight and stiff as a statue.

“I will never tell you! And you will never find him!”  The sound of Pitch’s laughter was enough to jolt Jack out of his fear, the child didn’t want to see anymore. He slowly turned and started crawling away, holding back his sobs and cries as he crawled away. 

It was dark outside, the full moon high in the night sky when Jack crawled out of the air vent. Tears were streaming down his face as he quickly slipped through the bars of the gate not far from him; he grabbed his cloak and curled up inside it under the bush. His small body coiled in on its self as tremors shake his body. The cries he tried so hard to hide overcame his voice as he fell into his own sadness.

\-------------------------------------------------------

“North, I have a bad feeling something happened.” Aster looked up at North as they worked on setting more traps for the Mage hunters.

“I have same feeling. But we stick to plan.” North was worried, he had a gut feeling something went horribly wrong, but he couldn’t place the feeling.

“We meet in Santoff Claussen, just like planed.” Aster listened to North, giving a nod. Something just didn’t feel right, and Aster was started to expect the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is un-beated, so if you see any mistakes please let me know~


	5. Guide me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is by himself, and bad luck just seems to follow the small boy.

It was dark when Jack finally calmed down enough to come out from under his cloak. He should leave here now…Tooth wanted him to go; to go and tell North what happened so that they could save Tooth. He had to be strong, he had to get up. Jack took a couple of deep breathes before crawling out from under then bush he was hiding under, after bushing off the dirt that clung to him he placed his bag back over his shoulders and his cloak on his back. Pulling the hood up Jack began his journey, the wind guiding him east, to his family.

\---------------------------------------

“Come on North!” Aster was the impatient one. They were a few hours out of Santoff Claussen and today was the day they were supposed to meet up with Tooth and Jack again. Aster was worried, he still had a gut feeling that something has gone horribly wrong; but every time he brings it up North shoots him down, they would wait and see. They had to.

“Slow down Bunny. We need to do this right.”

Aster just rolled his eyes as he laid back on the sand cloud, letting North finish setting a trap for the mage hunters. He was already tired of this, but the mange hunters had never gotten as close as they had when they were at the cabin. At least in Santoff Claussen they could relax for a while. The small male turned on his side as North sat on the sand cloud and it took off; he silently watched as the ground flew by, until.

“Stop!” he quickly sat up, “Stop now!”

The sand cloud came to a halt as Aster jumped off, instantly kneeling down on the ground, his eyes closed and his palm pressed firmly against the ground; nature was in pain, it was calling for help.

“What is it Bunny?”

Aster turned his stormy eyes to look up to North.

“Someone is in trouble, and the forest is getting hurt.”

North nodded at his words, the elder knew he wouldn’t be able to stop Bunny from bounding off after whatever was going on.

“We will go and check it out.”

Aster’s body perked up at this and nodded, hopping back on the sand cloud. Sandy yawned as he made the cloud turn, following Bunny’s instructions.

\----------------------------------------------

Night was finally falling again when the pale boy finally stopped walking for the day. His small feet burned from pain as he fell to the ground, not even caringfor the world around him as he curled into a ball underneath the giant oak tree he fell under. The wind seemed to tug at the boy to continue moving, almost with a sense of urgency.

“No.” Jack whined as he raised his hand at nothing, “I can’t take another step.” His hand felt back down as lay there, trying to ignore the urges of the wind.

“No, let me sleep.” Jack pulled his cloak over his hood, but still that didn’t work; the wind was trying to tell him something, to get him to move.

“Fine!” Jack practically yelled at nothing as he quickly stood back up and let the wind pull him along; his small feet stumbled as the wind moved him.

“What is wrong?” The boy was starting to get worried now; the playful ness of the wind was gone; replaced with strength and fear. Something was wrong, the wind never acted this way.

As Jack hurriedly followed the path laid in front of him, he heard something behind him. When he quickly turned around to see what the noise was he saw men bending over the place where he had been laying a few moments before. Jack quickly ducked behind a tree, his breath coming faster. Where they looking for him?

It took him a few moments for his breath to calm down, when it did Jack slowly looked from behind the tree again, one of the men spotted him, and started coming his way. Jack’s eyes widened in fear; they were going to take him away and lock him up. His boot felt nailed to the ground; Jack could do nothing but watch as these men walked towards him.

“That’s the boy.”

“Quick, grab him.”

With those word Jack shock off his fear and quickly bolted away.

“Wind guide me!’ he yelled as his feet carried him across the ground.

The small boy could hear heavy feet behind him, and yelling followed after him. They sounded like they were gaining ground; Jack’s leg were small, he could only run so fast, and some things he couldn’t run over as easily.

“Ahh!” A scream erupted from Jack’s throat as his foot caught a tree branch and he tumbled to the ground. Rolling onto his back, Jack saw the guards start to slow down as they reached him. Jack scooted backwards, trying to get away.

“What do you want from me?” His voice shock with fear as he spoke.

“We don’t want you, but Emperor Pitch does.”

Jack looked at the guard speaking, why would the emperor want him? Jack was just a villagers child, he didn’t understand. Were his parents once important people in the old kingdom…

“Why..?”

The guard actually laughed.

“We don’t care about why.”

When the guard reached forward to grab Jack, the small boy freaked out. Jack swatted at the hand in front of him, he didn’t want to be taken, he wanted to meet up with North and Bunny.

“Leave me alone!” His small voice yelled as his hand tried to swat the guard away. But instead of the guard just laughing, his froze. Jack’s eyes had closed when the guard advance on him, when he opened them again he gasped.

The guard was frozen solid. With a look of horror Jack looked down at his hands, his hand has a sheen of frost on it. Did he do that? His look of horror turned to confusion as he looked at the other guards. They were stunned, staring at Jack like he was a ghost.

“Mage.  Quickly, grab him!”

Jack stumbled to his feet as he ran off again, never looking over his shoulder, just focusing on where the wind was leading him. The small boy noticed the air was getting colder, mush colder than it should have been.

He quickly glanced down to watch his feet as he ran, and what he saw surprised him. For every step he took a patch of ice was left in his wake, everything he touched turned to ice as he leaned on tree branches to keep from stumbling. His magic was coming out so strong, was it because he was afraid.

“Halt! I am warning you!”

Jack refused to listen, instead pushing even more forward, asking the wind to help him run, to push him forward. It felt like he was flying across the ground, at least until he felt something tie around his legs and he fell the ground, rolling over himself multiply times before coming to a stop.

Jack screamed out in pain as a guard grabbed his head by his white hair and pulled him up to sit on his knees.

“So you are an ice mage you little run, I’ll be sure to Emperor Pitch what he learned, as it seems he won’t be meeting you after all.”

The guard standing across from Jack pulled out the sword strapped to his side and held the point directly at the boys throat.

“See I don’t like brining mages in alive, so we are going to kill you brat, and leave your body for the crows.”

Blue eyes looked straight up at the guard who was holding his hair, his voice was deep and scary to the young boy.

This was it, this is where he is going to die. After all that has happened the past two days, after trying to so hard to meet back with Bunny and North; this was it.

“I’m sorry Bunny.”

The whisper left Jack’s throat as he heard the sound of the sword swing down in the air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT!!
> 
> And sorry this took a bit to post!  
> My new quarter at school just started and I am still trying to figure out how to balance my homework and work. 
> 
> But I am working on it!  
> Also, either the next chapter or the one after will be a really long on. So hopefully that one will make up for how short this one is. I"M SORRY


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did they arrive to late to save Jack?

Jack closed his eyes, waiting for the pain to explode, but it didn’t…

The small boy slowly opened his eyes, what he saw made him start to shake in terror. Ice. Ice was everyone, the sword was inches from his face, incased in ice, as was the hunter wielding it. Jack turned around the see the other hunters, they had been lucky enough to escape the ring of ice, that Jack noticed was like spikes emerging from all around him. Was his magic really that powerful?

“Get him!”

Jack looked at the hunters in fear, they were still coming after him. His body reacted before his mind could as he jumped up and started maneuvering his way around the spicks of ice, trying to get away, once he was free he tripped, but was lucky to catch himself on the ice before he fell. His breathing hiked as he took off running, ice spewing from his feet, and incasing anything he touched as he ran.

He was scared. The wind tried to calm him down and lead him to where he was supposed to go, but in his state of fear Jack couldn’t pay attention to the calming effect of the wind; his feet just carried him as he ran. The sound of the hunters not too far behind him kept his burning lungs working and his aching feet moving. But for a small boy, it wasn’t enough. Jack screamed as his feet were tangled together in some sort of rope that was thrown at him. He fell.

When he looked back up another sword was being help directly at his neck,

“Anymore magic, Mage, and your death will be very painful.”

Jack’s breathes came fast and hard as he started up into the faces of the men who were going to kill him.

“Don’t worry little mage, this won’t be too painful”

Jack screamed as a boot made contact with his stomach. Pain exploded inside his small body as the hunter kicked him again, and again, almost as if this was some sort of game. Jack eyes closed shut in tears as the boot make contact with his chest, his heard and felt cracks as if some of his ribs had broken.

Jack lay there, in pain as blood seeped from  his mouth and nose. His eyes opened a crack to see the man above him. This was it.

“Jack!”

He didn’t want to hear that voice, it was just his mind playing tricks. No way Bunny could be here.

“Stop them Bunny!”

Now he was imagining North’s voice. Jack really was dying,  they shouldn’t be here.

Jack watched the man in his eyesight take a few steps back, he then saw something he didn’t think was real. Bunny tackled the hunter to the ground, trying to punch any surface he can get is hands on. Jack didn’t understand, how was he there, and now North was in his line of sight…what was going on.

Jack felt a warm feeling overcome him, he turned his head slightly and saw golden sand cradle his bruised body and slowly lift him up. Sandy was there, Jack was going to live, if this pain didn’t kill him first. The small boy turned his eyes to where he still heard fighting, North and Bunny were winning, they were going to live.

Jack felt a small smile form on his lips before his eyes closed and darkness overcame him.

* * *

 

“Bunny, leave him alone. He needs to wake up on his own.”

“North, it’s been three days. He should be waking up soon, I’m just worried.”

“I know, but he needs to heal.”

A sigh. Jack could pick up on the voices, but could tell who they were, but couldn’t tell where they were at. Jack groaned as he shifted his weight a bit. The pain was gone from where he got hit, but he was still very stiff.

“Jack.”

The small boy felt the bed shift as someone sat on it. He groaned again as he slowly opened his eyes, only to see Bunny leaning over him.

“Hey, Bunny.” He voice was cracked and hoarse, but at least he was alive.

Jack watched Bunny’s face as he slowly smiled and his eyes watered, was he crying.

“Why are you crying?”

Bunny let out a struggled laughter, “You almost died you idiot. We almost lost you.”

Almost died…? Then what those Hunters did to him really were that bad, Jack could barely remember what happened. All he could remember was the feeling of calm coming over him when Sandy’s sand picked him up.

“Jack, why did you tell us your magic was showing?”

Jack jolted out of his thoughts and looked over at North.

“I didn’t say anything cause I was afraid to. Everyone talks about hiding their magic so no one knows, and I was scared.”

Jack looked away from North, not wanting to see his face, Jack was scared.

“Jack, it’s okay to have magic. You were born with it, it is who you are. Do not be afraid of that. Yes, we must hide it, but it is not something to fear.”

Jack looked back up to North, and instead of disappointment, Jack sees praise. A smile spread across Jack’s face before he tries to sit up, when he starts to struggle Bunny helps him move back and lean against the headboard.

“Now Jack, where is Tooth?”

Jack’s face falls and he turns away from the question.

“Pitch has her.”

A sharp intake of breath from both Bunny and North make Jack’s eyes tear up.

“She save me, but in the process she was taken.”

Tears start to fall over Jack’s cheeks as she remembered the scene from the jail cell, he tried to get her out, he tried.

“It’s okay Jack, it is not your fault. Pitch is a horrible person, and one day he will pay for all he has done.”

Jack turned to look at the elder male, he wondered just what he meant by that.

“Now rest up Jack, we will be staying in this village for a while, to train and to plan out how to save Tooth.”

Jack nodded before Bunny helped him lay back down, once his head hid the pillow he felt sleep start to drag him under again.

“Sleep well Jack.”

Jack smiled as he felt Bunny’s head pet his head a few times before leaving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG
> 
> REAL LIFE CAUGHT UP WITH ME AND I HAVE NO LIKE NO FREE TIME TO SPEAK OF!!  
> This was supposed to be a lot longer of a chapter but cause it's been a while since I posted anything, here ie what I have so far. Again...I AM SO SORRY!! T___T


End file.
